Dorm
by megustathemustache
Summary: Sleepover's are fun.


Hey-so I've gone and done it again. Only this time it's a bit more _crappy romance novel_ amped. Everyone's movin' back to college so I thought I'd upload it. Please enjoy.

Sid kicked the front left tire on his faded blue pick up and cursed. Hocking his gum out into the bushes, he slammed the door shut and stuffed the key's in his pocket. Grabbing his duffel bag, he ambled up to the main building and in through the front door's to check in.

He'd visited Andy's College before, not often, maybe four or five time's. But he'd never spent the night. It was a fairly long commute from home to the elite private school, and Andy and Sid tried to negotiate trips. It was Sid's turn this time. Signing his name on the roster at the front desk, and handing his I.d. Over as collateral, he flipped his phone open and texted his boyfriend.

_'get your white ass down here, davis'_

Finding a couch in the common room, he dropped his bag heavily to the ground and sat down. A few students wandering in from classes, or trying to escape the bitter cold outside, eyed him: some with distaste, some with curiosity. A few girls grinned and giggled appreciatively his way, and Sid promptly sent them a patented Phillips glare ( courtesy of his bro Erik) and sneered at them. Shifting his weight on the couch, he leaned back casually before his phone vibrated. Flipping it open his lip curled in cruel amusement. Andy had responded, and it was in such a fashion of _Andy _that Sid couldn't help but picture the expression on his submissive boyfriend's face.

_'So crude. Be down in a sec.'_

He grunted and accepted this answer before scrolling through his contacts and messaging his room mate, Erik.

_'at the kid's place. Be home tomorrow night, ate the last of the nuggets. Don't bring your nasty whore over to smoke.'_

His reply was instant.

_'greg ain't a whore, and it's not like you should be talking. Try not to tear andy apart tonight. ;)'_

Sid went to reply before a warm bundle of Andy collapsed in his lap and he dropped his phone. Sid leaned forward and buried his face in Andy's neck, biting into his shoulder and growling.

"Took you so long?"

Andy chuckled and nuzzled his boyfriend's throat, giving it a small peck.

"Got stopped in the hallway by a friend, kujo. Problem?"

Sid growled again.

"Don't sass me."

Andy laughed, wriggling out of Sid's hold and standing up. He wore a comfortable looking cardigan and cut-off's, which Sid appreciated but disapproved of, as it was nearly winter. Sid stood up next to him, almost a head taller than Andy, and hefted his duffel. Andy grinned and took his hand, leading him through the hall and up an old oak stairwell.

"The left front tire on smaug is almost shot. Be a miracle if I can ride her all the way home tomorrow."

Andy looked at him in concern and hummed, giving this a half hearted thought. Then he perked up and puffed his cheeks out, furrowing his brows.

"Smaug is a male dragon."

Sid blinked boredly.

"And my truck is female."

Andy retaliated.

"Vehicles do not have genders, I was merely stating that if you are going to-"

Sid growled warningly, frowning genuinely. Andy smacked his lips shut unhappily and eyed him. Jingling his keys from out of his pocket, he stopped in front of a maroon painted door and unlocked it.

"Well I'm sorry for _offending _master. I was only trying to point out the technicalities."

Sid made a rumbling sound from the back of his throat, pushing past Andy into the room and throwing his bag on the hard wood floor.

"I'll tell you what I'd like to do with your technicalities, Davis."

Surveying the room, Sid's eyes roved over the high ceiling and polished mahogony floor. The dark blue curtains covered the window, and Andy's computer hummed in the corner on his desk. He whistled and nodded approvingly.

"How'd you land this?"

Andy heaved Sid's duffel onto his bed and set to unzipping it for him.

"I'm an R.A. So I get first choice, and I live alone."

Sid's grin was malicious in nature and looked positively predatory. It spread to his eyes, and Andy saw mischief shine in his dark orbs. He pretended to ignore the unfurling fire in his gut, and clearing his throat, he pulled out a bath towl from under his bed.

"The red towl is yours. I have soap in my closet."

Sid kicked his chuck's off, throwing them across the room. They were falling apart at the seams and had duct tape holding them together. Sid loved them. He stepped up to Andy, close enough to smell the boy's coffee breath, and slid his hand up Andy's chest and around to the nape of his neck. Spreading his fingers and opening his palm, he clawed his way through Andy's hair and fisted it, tugging his head back. Andy blinked up at him and his lips parted in surprise before he was captured in a soul searing kiss.

Sid tasted exactly how Andy remembered, if not better: faint traces of nicotine and mint. Sid pulled away from him and panted, his eyes glowing. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his teeth shone in the fluorescent light. He ran his tongue over them before ducking his head to nibble at Andy's exposed throat.

Andy could feel his leg's weakening underneath him, and he heard himself moan breathily. Lifting his arms, he buried his finger's in Sid's thick hair. It was so soft and silky, running through his finger's like quick silver. He felt it brush against his throat as Sid attacked his collar bone. Andy closed his eyes, panting. He startled slightly when he felt sid tug at his own hair forcefully, but dutifully exposed more of his neck.

When he felt Sid pull back with a wet pop, his eyes fluttered open curiously and came in contact with Sid's hot gaze. Andy blushed crimson and swallowed. Sid's eyes flashed amusement and flickered down to Andy's throat, appreciating the small dark mark already marring his beautiful boyfriend's skin.

"Think I'll take that shower now, babe."

And just like that, Andy was left leaning against his bed alone. Hair mussed, face flushed, and completely thrown. He shook his head to clear it, straightening. A shiver wracked him as he felt the cool air brush his moist neck and he quickly brought his sleeve up to dry it.

He watched as Sid gathered a few clothes and his towl. His back was to him, and Andy appreciated the view of his boyfriend's brief-line hanging out of his loose jeans. Sid opened the door, not sparing a glance for Andy, and made his way down the hall to the bathroom's. Andy heard the echo of the bathroom door closing and sat himself down heavily on his bed. He took a deep breath in through his nose and let it out silently through his mouth. His heart was racing, and his whole body felt like it was on fire. It had been a month since they'd last seen each other. Andy missed his boyfriend dearly. The little performance Sid had just given him had really taken a toll on his body. He hadn't touched himself since their last, ah, encounter and he felt completely aroused. Shamefully so.

When Sid came back Andy was on his computer typing. He hung up his damp towl and shut the door. A pair of loose, black sweatpants hung around his sharp hips and his hair clung to his skin in wet strands. Taking a red t-shirt out from his bag, he slid it on. Andy turned in his chair, shutting his laptop.

"How was it?"

Andy swallowed the lump in his throat, cursing himself for whispering. Sid shrugged, moving about and setting up his bed space.

"Fine."

Andy frowned and stood up, now in his own pajamas: a starcommand hoodie and a pair of express boxers. He walked over to Sid and touched his boyfriend's shoulder lightly, concerned.

"Sid, what's wrong?"

The intense gaze he was met with nearly bowled Andy over. Eliciting a sharp gasp, he coughed.

"Are you mad at me? Have I done something?"

Sid gave him a look, raising an eyebrow before reaching up and threading his fingers through Andy's hair.

"No babe, relax. Why?"

Andy shifted uncomfortably, looking down.

"Just wondering. You seem distracted."

Sid hissed, letting his hand drop from Andy's hair. Andy looked up from behind his bangs, which had fallen in front of his eyes. Sid's expression had softened some, a small frown tugging at the corner of his mouth. He leaned forward and nuzzled into Andy's neck, nosing away his hair. He kissed the junction between his shoulders and neck lightly. Whispering warmly against Andy's neck, he threaded his finger's with Andy's.

"I think we should go to bed now."

Andy nodded compliantly. Quietly he took his hand back and layed down, propping himself up on his elbows to watch as Sid shut the light off and climbed onto the bed to hover over him.

"I've really missed you."

Sid dropped his head to suck Andy's throat, blowing hotly against his skin. Andy's hoodie was soft and fluffy. Sid could feel it against his cheek and he kissed Andy's neck chastly, gently. Andy hummed.

"I know baby, I missed you too."

Nosing his way across Andy's throat, he dipped his tongue over the boys' adam's apple and sucked. He felt Andy shiver beneath him, just the way he always did. This was his spot.

"I want to hear how much you've missed me, 'kay? Let me know how much, baby."

Andy let out a small whine, leaning his head back to meet one of Sid's hand's. He rested himself in Sid's palm, feeling his fingers tugging at his hair firmly. Sid continued to lavish Andy's neck, messaging his scalp with his fingers. Every sweet sound coming from the boy beneath him could have brought him to his knees. But Sid was stronger than that, he had more intentions than to just pleasure this kid's strange erogenous zone, and he wanted to hear more desperation. He thrived off of it.

"I want to hear you Andy. I want to know when I'm doing something right."

He breathed against his throat, suckling harshly at Andy's skin. Andy moaned whinily and turned his head in Sid's palm.

"I-I have neighbor's Sid..."

Sid acknowledged Andy wearily, rolling his eyes and scraping his teeth slightly over Andy's adam's apple.

"So do I but that didn't stop you from shouting my name last month, did it? Didn't stop you from begging, or crying, or calling out for me. I _like _to let people know you're mine. And I have a room mate, remember?"

Andy's flushed face darkened. He averted his eyes to the wall up against his bed. Sid pulled back, unraveling his fingers from Andy's soft locks. Sliding both of his hand's up Andy's sweatshirt, he bunched it and lifted it over his head. Andy's slight frame quivered in the shadows, freckles dotting along his chest as well as his face.

"Now your boxers.."

Sid curled a finger under the waist line, tugging it down slowly. Andy brought his knees up to his chest and allowed Sid to pull the shorts over his ankles, never breaking eye contact.

"Now me."

Dropping the gray shorts on the floor, Sid sat back on his heels as Andy crawled towards him and slipped his cold hand's up his shirt. He hissed, glaring.

"Fuck, your hand's are cold!"

Andy pouted, lifting the shirt over Sid's head.

"Sorry."

Moving onto the low waist line of Sid's pant's, he pulled them down around his knees until Sid lifted himself up and kicked them off brusqly. Andy blushed, staring at Sid's hips.

"You're not wearing briefs?"

Sid snorted.

"What for?"

Reaching forward, Andy traced his index finger along Sid's sharp hip's and through his sparse trail. His erection stood to attention proudly, unashamedly, and intimidatingly. Andy rolled his shoulders before leaning forward on his knees, bending his torso. Sid grunted. Blowing cooly onto his tip, Andy proceded to take Sid into his mouth wholly. Sid threw his head back, cursing.

"Fuck!"

Andy glanced up through his lashes and saw Sid's glare, his nostril's flaring angrily. He winced as Sid yanked at his hair forcefully, and swirled his tongue along Sid's shaft. He hummed around Sid's dick and bobbed his head, minding Sid's forceful hold. Clearing his throat, he pulled back to the tip before taking him whole again, deeply. Andy gagged, coughing around him.

Sid smirked, his shiny white teeth glowing in the dark, his coffee eyes tinted a dark red and his hair falling in front of his face in dark waves. He tugged Andy back harshly by the hair and pushed him off. Andy sat back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Curious, he watched as Sid shifted and sat upright against the wall, leg's spread open, knees up.

"Come here."

Sid's voice was dark and deep, threatening. Andy wanted nothing more than to comply to Sid's every command. The fire in his belly was ablaze. He was shivering in a cold sweat, anticipating and preparing himself. He crawled in between Sid's leg's before the older boy grabbed him by the shoulder's and twisted him around, so that his back was facing Sid's front.

Gripping his hip's, Sid sat Andy down firmly on his dick. He heard Andy cry out in shock, and he felt his body tense. Reaching around with his left hand, he ran the pad of his thumb along Andy's shaft to the tip, before palming him completely. With his other hand, he reached up and pinched Andy's nipple between his thumb and index finger. Andy threw his head back in rapt pleasure, mouth open wide in a great "O", panting. His chest heaved beneath Sid's hand, and the cold from Sid's nip piercing seared into his back.

"I'm going to fuck you Andy, and this whole hallway will know how I fucked you. I'm gonna' make you come soon."

Andy let out a loud, agonized groan, bucking his hips into Sid's palming hand. Sid leant down, hair falling over Andy's shoulder, and sank his teeth into Andy maliciously. His eyes rolled back in utter euphoria as he heard his boy cry out almost pathetically. He had Andy trapped, sitting on him, shivering in repressed relief. Moving his hand's away from their respective areas, he gripped Andy's hip's tightly. Andy whined in protest, rasping.

"Let me help you baby."

Sid lifted Andy, sinking him back down onto his dick and burying himself completely. Andy's cry was loud and needy.

"You forget so easily. You forget how everyone will hear you. But I don't. Let them hear you Andy."

Sid's growl resonated deeply from within him, and lifting Andy back up, he hissed.

"Fuck you're tight!"

Closing his eyes, he sank himself back into Andy's anus. Breathing heavily he helped to lift Andy up and down. And Andy thrashed his head, his hands now clasped tightly in Sid's. His front bowed forward and he bounced himself, his knee's straining. Sid was thrusting into him so fast and he kept hitting _that spot_-!

"Nn-ah!"

Andy detested the sound's coming out of his mouth, but he came quickly and loudly. He called for Sid, and Sid squeezed his hand in reassurance. Andy came down from his high hard, dropping into Sid's lap heavily. He panted, sweaty and spent. He felt Sid shift underneath him, and soon he was enveloped by Sid's front. His shoulder smarted, from Sid's earlier attack, and he moaned.

But the post-coital bliss didn't last long. Sid snaked his hand down Andy's front and gripped his dick. Andy whined, rolling his head against his chest.

"No.."

Sid growled lowly, running his thumb along Andy's undershaft.

"Cum with me."

And Andy realized that Sid was working himself off with his right hand. His breath hitched and he bit his lip, moaning. He felt Sid tense beneath him, heard his breath pick up. But he felt that Sid never stopped working his dick, if anything he worked it faster. Andy arched his back and squeezed his eyes closed, feeling close to release. But he was so tired and Sid's hand was so urgent, rough. He sighed, coughing on his own breath.

"Soon S-sid.."

Sid grunted, rasping into his neck. Andy felt a puff of air against his cheek and blinked, gazing blearily at the wall across from him as white spots danced before his eyes. Sid groaned gutterally.

"Give it to me baby, come on."

Andy sighed, letting out a huge breath of air he didn't know he'd been holding in, and came second's before Sid. He slumped forward, completely spent. Sid sighed, his eyes closed and head resting against the wall. Moments passed in silence before Andy stumbled forward onto his feet. He grabbed a towl and wiped his ass before throwing it in the laundry bin. He gazed at Sid, who sat back catching his breath lazily.

_He looks like a lion, kinda. _

Sid raised a brow questioningly.

"What are you looking at?"

Andy blinked, nonplussed.

"You."

Sid grunted, reaching for him.

"Good. Come here."

Andy grabbed his hoody from the floor and slid it on. Then moved forward to join satan-Sid-Andy shook his head-_where did that come from?_ He crawled into his lap, grinning at himself stupidly.

"You're cruel and vicious and a scoundrel."

Sid snorted, amrs behind his head, Andy between his legs.

"And you're sassy. Lay down."

Andy complied. They lay in silence once more, before Andy had a thought.

"Sid, why don't we-.."

He paused and listened to Sid's even breathing. Sid's eyes were closed, and he was asleep. He frowned and his eye brow's furrowed. Andy shifted and leaned back, getting comfortable.

"Nevermind."

Crappy ending is crappy, but I'm thinking I'll do a morning after chapter. I hate myself for how _uke _andy is but...que sera sera! I noticed in "The Best Day" that it take's place in the morning, but when I went back and re-read it, I accidentally used "night" in context and it annoys me that I can't edit it without taking the fic down. So I apologize for that.

Thank you for reading.

Rin


End file.
